


waiting on the thunder

by Scyfymom13



Category: Logan Lucky (2017), Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Awkward Flirting, Cauliflower Plans (Logan Lucky), Duck Tape Bar & Grill (Logan Lucky), F/M, Light Angst, M/M, Miscommunication, Secret Crush
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:07:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29256429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scyfymom13/pseuds/Scyfymom13
Summary: Clyde Logan only has eyes for Rey, but he thinks she has eyes for someone else...
Relationships: Clyde Logan/Rey (Star Wars), Poe Dameron/Armitage Hux
Comments: 32
Kudos: 27
Collections: Reylo & Reylo Adjacent Greatest Country Love Song Fic Collection





	1. the thunder rolls

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MyJediLife](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyJediLife/gifts), [Semperfidani](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Semperfidani/gifts).



> Greatest Country Love Songs 💕
> 
> “Don't know when I've been so blue  
> Don't know what's come over you  
> You've found someone new and  
> Don't it make my brown eyes blue”
> 
> ~ Crystal Gayle

**the thunder rolls**

The musical jangle of keys echoed down the quiet hallway near the back entrance of Boone County High School, thunder rolling off in the distance. With a worn mop in one hand and a rolling bucket in the other, the wringer haphazardly taped in place from years of overuse, the lone custodian fastidiously cleaned over the marble floor, traces of wet footsteps erased from existence.

“ **_SLAM!_ **”

The vibration of the door and the report of the lightning that clearly struck very close, outside barely registered a reaction from the rugged attendant. It was the muffled giggles of the two students that now shared the space with Joe Bang that broke his reverie this late spring Friday.

“Why Miss Logan, Miss Dolittle, I see you both got caught out in the storm.” Joe drawled, his eyes appraising the girls, both soaked to the skin. 

Mellie Logan’s long brown hair spilled over her faded jean jacket, country rock band Lynyrd Skynyrd emblazoned across the back in dark red and navy leather. Her ‘Daisy Dukes’, just long enough to pass school inspection, slung low over her hips, a Bob Seger band tee, borrowed from her older brother Clyde, peaked out beneath her jacket, tied off at her left hip. 

Rey Dolittle, Mellie’s ‘partner in crime’, didn’t quite exude the same flirty energy as her friend, sported an oversized red, plaid flannel shirt and simple black leggings tucked into her prized, well worn Frye boots. Rey’s wet, braided pigtails clung to her neck, like the creep of moss hugging a West Virginian Sugar Maple. A blush of cinnamon-flecked freckles dotted her slightly upturned nose.

“Mind where you step.” Joe huffed, pointing to the rubberized covering at the foot of the entryway, “I just, here, mopped the floor.”

“Oh Joe, don’t you worry, none,” Mellie grinned, brushing her wet hair behind her ear, “Me and Rey will be out of your way, lickety split.” 

Spinning, the girls made quick work scuffing their rain spattered boots across the mat. Hastily stepping around the prickly custodian, the pair headed off to their class.

Rey called back, her British accent lilting with her Southern twang, “I reckon you have a good day, Mr. Bang.” With a quick shoulder shimmy, the wilted red bows adorning her pigtails now flounced about her slim shoulder blades, swinging from side to side.

Not minding his movements, Joe watched as the two juniors strutted down the hallway. Turning he knocked into the cleaning bucket. “Dang it!” Joe grunted as he watched the water spread across the newly mopped floor.

Exasperatedly wiping his hands across his face he muttered, “Jail bait!”

###

  
  


“Armie seemed so down today.” Rey whispered to Mellie, shutting her locker with her elbow, arms laden with textbooks. Their friend, Armitage Hux, just recently confided in the pair that he was gay.

“He’s so worried about what people will say,” Mellie agreed, nodding her head, “I’m glad his coming out heart to heart with his parents went well, they are both so supportive.” 

“Well,” Rey declared empathetically, “I’ll fight off anyone if they so much as look at Armie the wrong way!”

Mellie threw Rey a soft smile, “You are quite tenacious, Dolittle!”

“Armie was the first person to show me around when I transferred here.” Rey reminisced, twirling a braided pigtail around her finger. “He took me under his wing,” Rey gestured, “and made me join the Thespian Troupe.” Continuing dramatically, Rey opined, “Our performance in ‘Romeo and Juliet’ is practically urban legend stuff, now.”

“Tenacious and loyal!” Mellie grinned, mischievously.

“Ouch,” Rey laughed, “You make me sound like a dog!”

“Yup, a pitbull!” Mellie snorted, “Who has a HUGE crush on my big brother.”

Rey’s eyes darted around to see if anyone overheard their conversation. 

Mortification seeping into her bones, Rey hissed, “Mellie!” slapping her friend’s arm for good measure.

“Where’s the lie?” Mellie shrugged, pushing through the door to their shop class.

“I just can’t believe Armie has a crush on Poe!” Rey muttered, looking across the classroom tracking the curly haired senior.

“Everyone has a crush on Poe!” Mellie snarked, jutting her chin in Poe’s direction, “Everyone but you.”

Rey followed her friend’s nod and locked eyes with her aforementioned crush, Mellie’s big brother, Clyde. Distracted, Rey clumsily bumped into a bench.

“Ugh,” Rey groaned, rubbing her hip, “that’s gonna leave a mark.” 

Scrambling as several books slid from their perch, Rey quickly swooped down to pick up her wayward texts. Luckily the bandsaw at this station was currently unoccupied otherwise someone would have been missing a finger.

Slowly rising, Rey could feel the burn of embarrassment spread across her reddened cheeks. Averting her eyes from Clyde’s, Rey followed closely behind Mellie.

Winding their way carefully around the remaining two work benches, Mellie and Rey joined Clyde and his buddy Poe Dameron near the back of the room.

“Hey Clyde!” Mellie ribbed her brother affectionately, blowing a kiss at Poe.

“You’ve been raiding my hamper, again, sis?” Clyde chuckled, eyeing his favorite band tee under Mellie’s jacket.

“I have no idea what yer talkin about, Clyde” Mellie laughed fondly, rolling her eyes at her brother. Slipping the denim off and draping it across one of the wooden chairs next to their work station, Mellie turned to Poe, with a sugary, “Mr. Dameron, much obliged.”

Running his fingers across his collar to straighten out an errant lapel, Poe smirked, his eyes sparkling, “Ladies, I see you got caught out in the rain.”

Rey snorted, placing her books down with a thud, “What makes you think that, Dameron?”

Before Poe could reply, all 6 feet of Clyde Logan slipped into Rey’s personal space. The immediate assault on her senses was staggering. 

Rey could feel Clyde’s body heat rolling off him from beneath last season’s football jersey. Catching the clean, citrusy smell of his Stetson cologne, Rey was drawn infinitesimally closer to her crush. Her eyes slowly slid to the stretch of his muscular neck, the soft, dark scruff on his chin deliciously close to the tip of her nose. 

With a wicked smile sliding across his face, Clyde leaned down to whisper in Rey’s ear, “Well, y’all are wet.”

Rey blinked up into Clyde’s soft, sable brown eyes, stunned by his innuendo, her heart off to the races. For a fleeting moment the pair held each other’s gaze. 

Biting her lower lip, Rey recovered quickly, raising her palms to Clyde’s expansive chest and playfully shoved him back, “Points to you for being so observant, Logan!” 

Turning her attention to Poe, Rey missed the brief look of hurt in Clyde’s eyes as he watched her favor Dameron with a huge smile. 

Bringing his big paw of a hand up to rub the back of his neck, Clyde cleared his throat with a gruff cough, “We should probably be working on our project, being that it is due next week.”

“On it!” Rey replied, retreating to a supply bin, Poe close on her heels, to fetch the wiring, wood and scrap metal they would need to build a functioning light fixture.

Clyde sidled up to his sister and quietly asked, “You sure Rey is sweet on me, Mellie, and not on Poe?”

Mellie just snorted at her brother, her eyebrows disappearing under her now dried bangs, “Yeah Clyde, duh, a little jealous?”

“A lot, jealous.” Clyde mumbled under his breath, “A lot.”

###

After their shop class, the four friends made their way out of the room into the busy hallway, the tittering of chatter rising over the sound of banging lockers.

Gently grabbing her arm, Poe asked, “Rey, you got a minute?”

“Sure,” Rey smiled brightly, stopping to face Poe, “What’s going on?”

Mellie and Clyde slowed their pace when they both realized that Rey and Poe weren’t behind them. 

Clyde strained his neck looking over the crowd of bodies pushing their way out of school. Spying the pair stopped by the Administrative Office, Clyde tried hard not to stare, a sliver of jealousy snaked right through his heart.

“Clyde, I see those wheels turnin’ in your head,” Mellie joked grabbing her brother’s elbow, “yer makin’ a mountain out of a molehill.”

“Princess!” Armitage Hux squealed as he surprised Mellie from behind with a boisterous hug, “I’ve been waiting outside for you and Rey, where is my Juliet?”

“Hiya, Armie!” Mellie laughed loudly, throwing her arms around the tall lanky teenager.

Turning towards Hux, Clyde jerked his thumb over his shoulder muttering, “Take a number.” Moving past Hux, Clyde mumbled to himself, “Dang, the Logan Family Curse.”

With a grumpy huff, Clyde addressed his sister, “Mellie, I’m headed over to Duck Tape, being Friday and all, my shift starts in an hour.” With that the broody teenager stomped his way out of the school, headed for his ‘77 Silverado.

###

“So, huh, Rey,” Poe continued, eyeing his friend nervously, “Mellie and Hux aren’t a thing, are they.”

Of all of the things racing through Rey’s head this very minute, what just tumbled out of Poe’s mouth left her speechless.

Looking towards the exit where she could see Mellie and Clyde waiting, Rey zeroed in on the deep frown marring Clyde Logan’s handsome face, his soft brown eyes narrowed.

Whipping her attention back to Poe, Rey stammered, “No, no, they are totally just friends.”

A loud squeal and the happy echo of laughter rang off the walls, interrupting the pair. Poe turned his head just in time to see Mellie fling her arms about Armie’s neck. 

“You sure about that, Rey?” Poe spat, his hands clenching at his sides.

Rey was taken aback by her friend's demeanor, “What’s gotten into you, Dameron?” 

Crossing her arms across her chest defensively, Rey waited for Poe’s reply. Tapping her foot impatiently, Rey glimpsed with disappointment at the disappearing form of Clyde as he stomped out through the doors.

Stepping closely up to Rey’s ear, Poe swerved his head in either direction before whispering, “I have a crush on Armie.” 

Rey stepped back, looking up at Poe, her eyes as round as John Denver’s specs, and hollered, “ **_CAULIFLOWER!_ **”

###

  
  
  
  



	2. every storm runs out of rain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rolling her pretty blue eyes, Mellie shook her head, “My dumb brother leaps to conclusions faster than a race car tearing around Charlotte Motor Speedway!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “You don’t know how long, I wanted  
> To have you where you are right now  
> With you looking soft and pretty   
> Ain’t no telling where we’ve found”
> 
> ~ Loretta Lynn & Conway Twitty

**every storm runs out of rain**

Clyde took a left turn out of the HS parking lot and pushed the pedal to the metal. The engine roared to life as Clyde down shifted, pebbles spraying in the wake of the hyper rotation of the car’s tires, fishtailing through a large puddle leftover from the storm. 

Clyde opened up the throttle and careened up WV Route 85 for several miles, letting the humid afternoon breeze rush through the window, clearing out the jealousy throbbing in his heart.

Spying an idling State Trooper in the distance, Clyde eased back on the gas, muttering to himself, “No sense testing the dang Logan Curse, twice in one day!”

Taking a circuitous route east, Clyde found himself cruising along Cabin Fork Road, mulling over the day's events, ending the week on such a sour note. 

Ever since Mellie became friends with Rey Dolittle, Clyde had been smitten. Usually shy with the ladies, Mellie tried to encourage him to take an interest in the pretty brunette who somehow managed to get a job tinkering under the hoods of banged up cars at Earl’s Garage.

Haplessly he thought, Dameron has way more going for him. With a charming smile and an easy going personality, Poe was extremely popular with the student body.

Clyde knew he wasn’t good looking enough to set hearts apattering. His nose was too long, and his forehead and chin had too many sharp angles. On top of his awkward appearance, Clyde always felt oafish. His feet, too big and hands too clumsy to even know what he would do if he were ever confronted with the opportunity to caress a lithe body like Rey Dolittle’s. 

“Fuck!” Clyde complained, slamming his hand on the steering wheel, “I’ll probably go to the grave as the biggest, blue balled virgin in Boone County!”

Clyde’s growling belly interrupted his internal tirade. He was just south of Western Junction by now, and remembered a small pizza joint that had carry out. Pulling into the small parking lot of Giavonni’s Pizza, Clyde glanced at the time on the car’s dashboard, and figured he had a few minutes to spare before heading to work at Duck Tape.

After scoffing down a small pie, after all, a growing boy has to eat, and gulping down a cola, Clyde let a satisfying burp erupt from his throat. Winding his way back into Boone County, he made good time, arriving with five minutes to spare.

Pulling into the Duck Tape parking lot, Clyde had to stop short on the brakes to avoid ramming into an extra large minivan parked on a diagonal across two spots.

Quickly alighting from his Silverado, Clyde surveyed the lot, “Now, what in tarnation happened here??” 

###

Rey’s declaration bellowed down the hall, surprising not just Poe standing next to her, but Mellie and Armie as well.

“Juliet!” Armie called, laughing as Rey took off like a shot towards her ‘Romeo’.

“Armie!” Rey huffed, joining the pair at the top of the steps that led out to the front of the school. Poe trotted behind Rey, bringing up the rear.

Flashing a wicked smile at Armie, Rey turned to Mellie, “Where did Clyde go off to?”

Rolling her pretty blue eyes, Mellie shook her head, “My dumb brother leaps to conclusions faster than a race car tearing around Charlotte Motor Speedway!”

Mellie glanced first to Poe and then to Armie, “He thinks Rey has a thing for Poe!”

Poe sputtered indignantly, pointing at Armie, “But I have a crush on him!”

Both Mellie and Armie’s jaws comically dropped open. 

Realizing what he just said, Poe stammered, his ears turning scarlet, “Well no putting that cat back into the bag.” 

Taking pity on their dark haired friend, Armie looped his arm around Poe’s shoulder, “I think we should maybe talk about this, _et hoc homine._ ” 

Guiding Poe out of the exit, Armie threw a wink and a huge grin over his shoulder to a stunned Rey and Mellie.

Rey sighed dramatically, “Did that just happen?”

“Hallelujah and praise heaven!” Mellie gleefully flung her hands over her head, her megawatt grin mirrored Rey’s.

“Why don’t we go over to the Cantina and Curl and get manicures,” Mellie suggested, grabbing Rey’s hand, “while those two figure things out.”

“Maybe later,” Mellie suggested conspiratorially, “we can meet up with the boys over at Duck Tape and shoot some pool?”

“Sounds like a plan,” Rey squeezed her friend’s hand, “but I’ll pass on the manicure, I have to work at the garage in the morning.” 

Shrugging her shoulders, Mellie pulled Rey along, “Ok, but you’re gonna let your foster mom do your hair nice and pretty.” 

Mellie looked Rey straight in the eye, “Don’t you want to catch my brother’s eye, later?”

“Sure.” Rey slyly grinned, “Operation Cauliflower.”

###

Kicking through a puddle in the parking lot of Duck Tape, Clyde made his way over to the outside porch that wrapped around the front of the bar and restaurant. The makeshift sign, heralding the town’s favorite watering hole, was painted in bright yellow letters and unironically held together with silver, black and white duct tape.

Pulling open the glass door, plastered with decals from local bands and musicians who had entertained from the bar’s modest stage, Clyde was surprised to see the joint jumping. 

Shuffling across the planked floor, saw dust clinging to his wet construction boots, Clyde headed straight to the busboy station to grab an apron. Inexpertly tying it off behind his back, Clyde acknowledged several regulars bellied up to the bar with a curt nod.

“Hey Jimmy.” Clyde raised his hand to pass a high five off to his brother, barkeep for the evening. 

“What’s wrong with you, baby brother?” Jimmy teased Clyde, “Girl trouble?”

Clyde, giving himself away too quickly, jerked his attention towards Jimmy's smug face. Feeling his face flush with embarrassment, Clyde grabbed a rack of dirty glasses off the bar with a huff and stormed off to the kitchen in the back.

“Huh?” Jimmy remarked out loud, “Must have hit a bullseye!” Reaching for his phone, Jimmy quickly sent a text off to his sister. Not two seconds later, the phone dinged with a notification. Looking down at the one word text, Jimmy’s face split into a wide smirk and cackled, “ _Cauliflower_.”

Growing up in a tight knit, God fearin family, the Logan siblings learned quickly to respect their elders, listen to their parents and most importantly, there was absolutely no cussing in the Logan household or they would receive a good whacking. 

Being all so close in age, Jimmy, Clyde and Mellie came up with the code word _cauliflower_ to swap out for their cussing. Over time, it morphed into a secret signal between the three teenagers as a way to cover for each others’ foolish shenanigans.

Clyde quietly slipped behind the bar and passed an empty bus box to his brother. 

“What’s with this crowd?” Clyde asked, grabbing a rag from the slop sink. 

“The minivan out front,” Jimmy pointed over his shoulder, “broke down, it belongs to this church group, here.” 

Clyde looked around, counting heads. Between the two girls playing pool in the corner, a couple checking out the selections on the jukebox and the two occupied four tops, he whispered to his brother, “Do you think we have enough inventory for all these people?”

Jimmy Logan shrugged his shoulders, “Beats me, everyone is mostly drinking coffee or soda.” 

Proving Jimmy’s point, a petite woman approached the bar, “Can I get a cherry coke please?” 

Smiling, Clyde quickly snagged a tumbler and filled the glass with ice, soda and speared two cherries out of the cocktail tray set up behind the bar. 

“Here you go, little lady,” Clyde quickly dropped a cocktail napkin on the bar in front of the girl and handed her the cherry coke, topping it off with a splash of grenadine, “Where are y’all headed?”

“Resistance, Ohio,” the friendly, dark eyed beauty responded, “just coming back from a retreat at San Damiano in Arlington.”

“Pretty town, Arlington,” Clyde conversationally replied, “been there a couple of times with my family.”

A good looking young man sidled up next to Clyde’s talkative companion, “Flirting again, Rose?”

“Why, just being friendly,” Rose flashed a cheeky grin at her associate, “It’s always nice to meet new people, I reckon.” 

Turning to Clyde, Rose introduced herself, reaching her palm across the bar, “I’m Rose Tico and this is our youth minister, Finn Friar.”

Clyde grasped Rose’s hand, “Nice to meet you.” Reaching over to Finn, Clyde nodded, “I’m Clyde Logan and that there is my brother Jimmy.”

###


	3. a storm a-brewin’

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eyeing Clyde, Rose laughed, “I’ll let the guys sort out the car trouble.” Batting her eyelashes, Rose demurred, “Clyde, meet me at the jukebox, please.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “But on the darkest day there's always light,   
> and now I see it too  
> But I never liked the rain until   
> I walked through it with you.”
> 
> ~ Clint Black

**a storm a-brewin’**

Maz’s Cantina and Curl, from the outside, is quite unassuming. Situated smack dab in the middle of the Logan (no relation) Plaza Shopping Center between Beckley Dermatology and Fast Change Lube & Oil and across WV Route 85 from the High School, it made for a popular destination for both the local teens and the well heeled ladies from the nearby Riverview Country Club.

Maz, the diminutive and enigmatic owner, welcomed all of her patrons with a sagacious smile and the offer of a crisp, cool mint julep, sans alcohol for the under 21 crowd. 

Though small in area, the salon utilized three chair stations for hair styling, a private waxing room off the back and two large acrylic shampoo bowls hidden behind a standing bamboo screen decorated with fairy lights. Past the waxing room was a tiny office and a stairwell that led directly to Maz and Rey’s humble apartment.

Pushing through the doors, Rey and Mellie quickly relieved themselves of their school books and rushed over to greet Maz, Rey throwing her arms around her foster mother’s shoulders. 

“Sorry, Momma!” Rey laughed, the button on the cuff of her red plaid flannel shirt snagged on the chain that held Maz’s coke-bottle style glasses around her neck.

Playfully swatting Rey’s arm, Maz grinned and carefully pulled the chain over her head to disentangle it.

“What are you two up to this evening?” Maz questioned, her knowing smile played across her face, “Big plans for a Friday night?”

Mellie chuckled affectionately, looking up from a copy of Vogue magazine, one of several that were haphazardly strewn across the white Formica table in the small reception area, “Um, nothing special, just hoping to squeeze a manicure in while you curl Rey’s hair, is all, Miss Maz.” 

With her eyebrows comically raised, Maz turned to Rey, “Hmm, wanting to impress someone special Rey?”

Bashfully, Rey shrugged, “Nothing wrong with wanting to try and look pretty, Momma.”

Pulling her in for a hug, Maz whispered to her foster daughter, “No need trying, you are already so beautiful!” Rey returned Maz’s hug with a gentle squeeze, so grateful to have been taken in by such a generous soul. 

“By the way, child,” Maz stepped back to look up at Rey, “Earl called, something about a church van and a battery.”

“Oh no,” Mellie exclaimed, “this better not interfere with our plans for later!”

Shaking her head in agreement, Rey pulled her cell phone out to call the garage, “Mellie, why don’t you call Poe and Armie and tell them to meet us at Duck Tape, later.”

Punching in the numbers, Rey waited for the call to the garage to go through.

###

Poe followed Armie into Duck Tape, both surprised by the boisterous crowd gathered. Quickly scanning the bar, Poe spied a couple of unoccupied stools adjacent to the pool tables. 

“Hey,” Poe leaned over to Armie, the music from the jukebox making it a bit difficult for regular conversation, “You grab these chairs,” pointing across the pool tables, “and I’ll rustle up some wings from Clyde.”

Nodding, Armie took off for the barstools as Poe headed for the bar. 

With the unexpected influx of patrons from the broken down church van mingling with the usual suspects for a Friday, Clyde watched Poe pick his way through the crowd. With a quick chin bob in greeting, Clyde moved down the bar towards Poe’s eventual destination. 

Sliding past a couple slow-dancing to Patsy Cline’s ‘Crazy’, Poe reached across the neatly stacked napkins to fist bump his buddy. 

“What’s up?” Poe smiled, “Where’d all these people come from?”

Unconsciously pulling the bar rag slung over his shoulder to wipe down the wooden surface in front of Poe, Clyde explained, “It’s a church group on their way back to Ohio.” 

Pulling a Red Bull from an iced up cooler below the bar, Clyde popped the can open and poured it into a frosty mug and offered it to Poe. “Seems to be that they are having some engine trouble,” Clyde shrugged, offhandedly, “maybe waiting for a tow?”

“Ahh, thanks,” Poe smiled, taking a swig of his drink, “I’ll take another one of these for Armie and a couple of orders of hot wings, too.” 

Clyde grunted, “Sure” and turned to the register to punch in the order, his mind traveling back to this afternoon. All Clyde could see was Rey’s dazzlingly dimpled smile trained on Dameron. 

Clyde knew he shouldn’t feel so jealous, Poe was his good friend. But Clyde always fell victim to his insecurities and couldn’t help feeling a bit envious of how Poe made everything look so easy and effortless - school, sports and girls, especially girls.

“Hey!” Poe called out as Clyde turned back to his buddy, “Rey and Mellie are here.” 

Tracking his eyes across the crowded bar, Clyde saw the girls making their way over to Armie. Clyde was immediately captivated by the yellow haltered sundress hugging Rey Dolittle’s form in just the right way. With her hair down, Rey’s beautiful brown waves softly caressed her lightly freckled shoulders. 

“Excuse me, Clyde,” a soft voice called over Poe’s shoulder, “I reckon I’m having a little trouble with the jukebox.” 

Clyde shook his head, breaking his reverie of Rey, and smiled kindly at Rose. 

Poe, surprised by Clyde’s familiarity with the petite Asian girl that now stood next to him, looked up to his friend and wagged his eyebrows.

Clyde smirked at Poe, “Poe, this is Miss Rose Tico. Her and her friends are the ones whose van is broken down.”

Poe’s friendly smile slid across his face, turning he greeted, “Nice to meet you, Rose, darlin’. I bet Rey Dolittle could help you with your van.” Clyde shot Poe a sharp look and a tight smile.

“Well,” Rose said breathlessly, “I just need Clyde to help me with the music.” Eyeing Clyde, Rose laughed, “I’ll let the guys sort out the car trouble.” Batting her eyelashes, Rose demurred, “Clyde, meet me at the jukebox, please.”

### 

Mellie Logan liked to live **_FAST._ **Specifically, fast boys and fast cars. Her secondhand, orange and black ‘72 Ford Duster was her pride and joy. Mellie and Rey would take her out every weekend through the majestic Smoky Mountains, in search of the perfect picnic spot or a cool stream to swim in. 

Every state trooper across Boone County knew of Mellie Logan and her fast Ford Duster, as well. And every trooper who pulled her over for speeding, without fail, fell for her charming wiles. Somehow Mellie escaped _that_ Logan Curse with just a wink and a smile.

Tonight was no different. Heading on over to pick up Rey, Mellie just couldn’t help herself rounding down Cabin Fork Rd., doing 60 in a 35 zone. The moment she hit the bottom of the hill, a trooper was waiting with a radar gun pointed in her direction.

Expertly pulling over, Mellie slyly checked her rear view mirror and caught the reflection of rookie Officer Ezra Bridger approaching her car. Quickly unfastening the button above her modest cleavage, Mellie whipped out her lip gloss and gave her lips an extra bit of shine.

Just as he reached the driver’s side window, Officer Bridger requested curtly, “License and registration, please.”

“Fine evening, isn’t it, Officer Ezra.” Mellie beamed playfully, thrusting her shoulders back in an effort to improve the trooper’s perusal.

Looking up, Bridger bashfully met Mellie’s sparkling eyes. Resignedly sighing, the trooper cleared his throat, “Miss Logan, please be more careful on these roads,” Ezra’s inspection dipped to the offered view and quickly back up to Mellie’s baby blues, “wouldn’t want anything bad to happen to that, um, pretty little neck of yours.”

“Yes sir,” Mellie whispered conspiratorially, throwing the car in gear, “Thank you for looking out for my, um, assets.” With a flick of her directional, Mellie merged back onto the road with a wave and a smile for the hapless trooper.

###

Slowly braking in front of the Catina and Curl, Mellie put the car in park. Grabbing her phone, Mellie texted Rey, “Out front!”

Not two minutes later, Rey bounded out of the storefront calling out a good night to Maz.

“Look at you, so pretty in that yellow sundress of yours!” Mellie declared, “Clyde’s not gonna be able to keep his eyes off you!”

“Oh Mellie,” Rey giggled, a rosy blush spread across the apple of her cheeks, “I hope so, I feel a little naked underneath, though.” Crossing her arms over her chest, Rey huffed, “I couldn’t find a proper bra that fit.”

“Hush up, Rey,” Mellie smiled at her best friend, “you look fine.” 

Matching Mellie’s smile with one of her own Rey rolled her eyes, “Thanks! Can we stop by the garage on the way?” Rey fretted, picking at the hem of her dress, “Earl got a call about a van stuck over at Duck Tape, they need to swap out a battery and he wants me to do it.”

“Sure thing, honey,” Mellie answered as she pulled out of the strip mall, “it’s right on the way.”

“I reckon I should text Poe and Armie,” Rey volunteered, “to let them know we will be a tiny bit delayed.”

###

“This must be the van.” Rey nodded to the unfamiliar vehicle parked in the lot. 

“We’ll have to find this, Friar Finn, fellow.” Rey laughed out loud at the alliteration, reading the owner’s name that was hastily written on a piece of scrap paper left with the battery.

“Leave that heavy thing in the car,” Mellie instructed with a wink, “I’m pretty sure we can find a big strong man inside to help you out.”

Giggling, the girls made their way into Duck Tape.

Mellie spotted Armie immediately, pointing with a wave, “Hey, Armie’s by the pool tables.”

“Uh, huh,” Rey replied, her eyes magnetically drawn to Clyde. 

Rey watched, her eyes narrowing, as a pretty girl at the bar engaged in a spirited conversation with Poe and Clyde.

“Hoo boy,” Mellie smirked, “This is going to be fun.” Grabbing Rey’s hand, Mellie directed, “This way, Dolittle, let’s go say hi to Armie, first.”

Without taking her eyes off of her crush, Rey reluctantly let Mellie lead her over to the pool tables.

###

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading this little ditty, kudos and comments feed the soul!!


	4. greased lightning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Well I think you look real pretty, this evening, Rey.” Clyde intoned reaching hesitantly over to caress Rey’s bare shoulder, his fingertips ghosting down the length of Rey’s arm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “I woke last night to the sound of thunder  
> How far off I sat and wondered…”
> 
> ~ Bob Seger

**  
greased lightning**

Poe Dameron, head bopping to Billy Ray Cyrus’ ‘Achy Breaky Heart’ made his way back to the table, hot wings and Red Bulls balanced precariously on a tray. 

The quirky beat of the music pulsed in time with the cue balls bouncing around the pool tables. 

“Ladies,” Poe warmly smiled with a laugh, “Ready to dust off those dancing shoes?” The teen’s eyes twinkling as he flamboyantly spun on his heels. A small group behind the friends pairing up for a line dance.

Returning Poe’s dimpled smile with a grin of her own, Rey shrugged, “I’ll pencil you in for a slow dance.” 

Leaning over, Rey helped Dameron unload their pub fare, passing napkins to Armie and drinks to Mellie.

“I wonder who Friar Finn is, or was it Finn Friar?” Rey mused, inspecting the bar side of the restaurant. “It would probably be a good idea to change that battery before it gets any later.”

Shaking her head, Mellie agreed, dipping a celery stick into the blue cheese dressing that accompanied the hot wings, “Before it rains, too.” 

Nodding off to the group of visitors congregating by the jukebox, Armie observed, “I bet he’s over there.”

Following Armie’s gesture, Rey spied Clyde by the record machine. A pang of jealousy squeezed her heart as she watched her crush, a shy smile on his handsome face, leaning over a dark haired beauty with deep black eyes. 

Rey gripped her mug of Red Bull as she watched the unfamiliar girl gently grasp Clyde’s forearm as he pointed to the playlist on the display.

“Hey there, tiger.” Armie laughed, guiding Rey’s mug back down to the table, “What’s got you all hot and bothered?” 

“Nothing!” Rey replied, a furious blush spreading down her neck, as she whipped her head back into the conversation.

Both Armie and Poe swiveled their heads over their shoulders to catch the view distracting Rey.

“Rey!” Armie said gently, patting her bare shoulder, “I reckon that Clyde’s just being gentlemanly and helping that girl out.”

Huffing in frustration, Rey grinned, “I guess so, you are probably right. And it’s not like I have a claim on him or anything.”

Mellie interjected with a smirk, swatting Rey on the knee, “Anyways, Clyde is jealous of Poe, he thinks you’re into him.”

Poe chuckled smugly, shrugging, “Hey what can I say, I really do ooze charisma.”

Slapping her friend’s thigh, Rey snorted, her posh British accent overtaking her Southern drawl, “Oh my goodness, Mr. Dameron, you are so full of yourself!”

The friendly banter eased the ache in Rey’s heart as she tucked into her hot wings. Talk of summer vacation and possible internships crowded out thoughts of Clyde and the mysterious black haired girl still visible in Rey’s periphery.

Ripping a wet nap open, Mellie cleaned her fingertips, “Come on Rey, let’s find this Finn.”

Chugging her drink quickly, Rey unceremoniously plopped her mug down with a ‘thunk’, leaping off her barstool, agreed, “Yeah, let’s do this.”

###

Passing the bar, Jimmy Logan wrapped his knuckles on the wood to get Mellie and Rey’s attention. The pair looked over with a wave as Jimmy mouthed the word “Cauliflower” with a smirk. Giggling, Rey and Mellie bee-lined towards Clyde.

Sauntering up to the group, Mellie walked over to her brother, still standing by the jukebox. “Hey big brother,” Mellie said loudly to get Clyde’s attention, “Pretty busy tonight!”

Clyde glanced up at the sound of his sister’s greeting but his eyes were automatically pulled to Rey’s.

“Mellie, Rey,” Clyde mumbled, “I reckon I should go back and help Jimmy at the bar.”

“Oh Clyde,” the petite brunette standing next to him smiled, “Are these your sisters?”

“This here is, Mellie.” Clyde spoke up, turning towards Rose, a crimson blush spreading across his cheeks, “My kid sister and this is Rey.” Clyde took a tiny step back from Rose, but she still held a firm grip on his forearm. Tearing his gaze from Rey’s he introduced his companion, “Ladies, this is Miss Rose Tico, from Ohio.”

Rose gushed, enthusiastically, “It’s so nice to meet y’all! Jimmy and Clyde have been so welcoming to myself and my church group, this evening.” Going on, Rose explained, “We had a bit of engine trouble with our van.”

Glancing at where Rose still clung to Clyde’s arms, Rey replied with a tight smile, “Hello, Rose, nice to meet you, too.” 

“Did someone say Ray?” interrupted Finn, stepping over to the group, “Ray from Earl’s Garage?”

Pulling her attention from Rose, Rey warmly greeted the newcomer, “I’m Rey, from Earl’s. Are you Finn?”

“Indeed, I am.” Finn grinned, extending his hand, “Hopefully you can fix the van so we can be on our way.”

Shaking Finn’s hand firmly, Rey suggested, “Why don’t we go outside and get that bad battery switched up.”

“Certainly.” Finn replied, looking over towards Rose, “Miss Rose, please tell the other parishioners to settle up with our hospitable hosts while we get the van up and running.”

“Sure!” Rose cheerfully answered, patting Clyde on the arm as she stepped away from Mellie, Rey and Clyde.

“Can I offer my help?” Clyde asked Rey tentatively, “You might need jumper cables or something.”

Softening her tone, Rey shyly met Clyde’s eyes, again, “I reckon that would be just lovely.”

###

Rey let Finn lead the way out of Duck Tape with Clyde following in tow. Quickly reaching out with his left hand, Clyde brushed past Rey’s arm, to hold the door open for her. The warm humid air washed over the trio as they picked their way across the parking lot, avoiding leftover puddles from the morning’s downpour.

“The new battery is in Mellie’s car, Clyde,” Rey said over her shoulder, “would you mind fetching it for me, it’s in the front?”

Clyde nodded and loped off for his sister’s Duster to retrieve the needed car part.

“Finn,” Rey directed, the youth minister, “could you pop the hood for me?”

Stepping around to the driver’s side of the van, Finn swung the door wide. Fumbling for the latch, the youth minister found the catch and released the mechanism to open the hood of the vehicle.

The soft tone of “Amazing Grace” drifted from Finn’s pants pocket. Grabbing his cell phone, he gestured to Rey and Clyde, “Gotta take this, excuse me.” Stepping away from the couple, Rey and Clyde finally found themselves alone.

“Is this good?” Clyde whispered, his voice smooth as whiskey, placing the battery at Rey’s feet.

“Thanks,” Rey bashfully grinned, her hazel eyes sparkling as they met Clyde’s.

Looking down at her halter dress, Rey frowned, “Why did I wear this stupid get up, I knew I would be climbing over a greasy engine tonight.”

“Well I think you look real pretty, this evening, Rey.” Clyde intoned reaching hesitantly over to caress Rey’s bare shoulder, his fingertips ghosting down the length of Rey’s arm. The pair shivered in unison, the air surrounding them static with possibilities that had nothing to with the electric humidity rising around them.

“Here,” Clyde offered, clumsily pulling his football shirt over his head, exposing his washboard abs. Hastily pulling his tee back into place Clyde swallowed, “You could put this on, I don’t mind, none, if it gets dirty.”

Rey stood dumbstruck at the sight of Clyde Logan before her, his skin tight tee perfectly stretched across the expanse of his broad chest.

“Um, sure,” Rey stuttered, her cheeks flushing scarlet, “that’s a good idea.”

Gingerly pulling Clyde’s jersey over her head, Rey was assaulted by Clyde’s scent. Her eyes fluttered closed, breathing in the heady aroma of Stetson, sweat and something uniquely Clyde, before pulling her head through the opening. 

Stepping in close, Clyde’s palms brushed over Rey’s fingers as she went to pull her hair out from beneath the collar. Gently brushing his large thumbs across the delicate column of Rey’s neck, Clyde couldn’t help but smooth Rey’s silky hair about her now covered shoulders.

“Wow Rey,” Clyde chuckled gruffly, amazed at his new found confidence, “There’s something about seeing you in my shirt that’s lighting a fire in my belly.”

Rey, undaunted by Clyde’s sudden boldness, tilted her head up to meet Clyde’s hungry gaze with a self assured smile, “Logan, help me swap this battery out and maybe I’ll let you do more than just look at me wearing your shirt.” 

A flash of lightning in the distance danced across the windshield of the van, illuminating the huge goofy grin glowing on Clyde’s face. Going for broke, Rey fisted his tee shirt and roughly pulled Clyde in for a searing kiss.

###

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments feed the soul.....thank you.......💕.......xoxo

**Author's Note:**

> Characters are the property of DLF, Steven Soderbergh & Bleecker Street  
> *  
> *  
> *  
> *  
> Thank you for reading, comments and kudos are the icing on the cake……………xoxo


End file.
